Kīlauea
by Kira92
Summary: ¿Cuando estás en el limite, qué te frena? Alfred está en camino, pero se está volviendo un camino largo, ¿Matthew lo esperará, o saltará antes? - USCan, Twoshots y Epilogo
1. Cuesta Arriba

**Basada en parte en: I'm not the one- 3oh!3 { youtube . com**** /watch?v=zIlt41KooD0 }**

**Y I won't Give up- Jason Mraz {youtube watch?v=wGKsoHWi_Js}**

* * *

**Kīlauea  
**

_¿Y cuando esté sentado a la orilla del volcán, vendrás por mí?_

* * *

La primera vez que sonó el teléfono, dio una conversación que Alfred guardaría en su lista de _"Cute moments with little Matt", _o"momentos tiernos con el pequeño Matt"

_-Hello?-_contestó Alfred sin si quiera mirar el identificador de llamada_s_

_-Hey, Al, ¿estabas durmiendo?_-sonó una voz conocida en el parlante

_-Sí, pero no importa, ya son las 12 de todas formas es hora que me levante. _What's up,_ Matt?_

_-Oh, nada importante. Sólo estaba planeando un pequeño viaje y necesitaba pedirte un favor si no te molesta._

_-Sí claro, dime. ¡El héroe está a tu disposición!_

_-Verás, tengo planeado ir a Hawaii, pero estoy seguro que a Kumajiro no va agradarle nada el clima, ¿podrías cuidar de él mientras tanto? No quisiera tener que molestarte con esto, pero eres uno de los pocos en los que confía. Prometo que no será mucha carga, sólo necesita que le des de comer tres veces al día, del resto puede ocuparse sólo, es bastante independiente._

_-Bueno, si me lo pides así, _bro_, la verdad no te puedo decir que no_

_-Gracias, Al, prometo comprarte algo en recompensa._

_-¡Espero así sea! ¿Cuando vendrás a traer a la pequeña bestia?_

_-Oh, la verdad que todo surgió un poco de improvisto, así que tendré que enviar a alguien para que lo lleve, seguramente mañana en la noche pueda estar llegando. Te enviaré su comida para una semana, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-¡Perfecto, lo estaré esperando!_

_-...Thanks, Al. _

_-No hay problema, ¿necesitas algo más?_

_-No, eso es todo._

_-Ok, entonces supongo que nos estaremos viendo en un mes, en la reunión en Suiza._

_-_Oui_. Um, ¿Al?_

_-Yes?_

_-Gracias...por acordarte quien soy a la primera._

_-_What? Sure I-._..-_

_Click._

La linea murió ahí.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

La segunda llamado no tuvo sentido, pero la catalogó igual que la anterior.

_-Hey, Al, ¿cómo está Kumajiro?_

_-Bueno, no he visto mucho en realidad, la pequeña bestía se la pasa todo el día con Tony, ¡asi que creo que podemos asumir que la está pasando de maravilla!_

_-No es cierto, está deprimido, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, algo. Lo siento, Matt, pero te juro que lo he intentado de todo pero no puedo animarlo. De verdad te extraña._

_-No hay problema, es bueno que se acostumbre a estar lejos de mí por un tiempo. Sólo asegúrate de respetar perfectamente la dieta que te envié ¿de acuerdo?_

_-_Yessir!

_-...Al, __¿crees que debería hacerlo?_

_-¿Um? ¿Qué cosa, Matt?_

_-Hay algo que hace tiempo quiero hacer pero no encontraba el coraje para hacerlo. Y ahora estoy cerca de hacerlo, pero aún no sé si hacerlo._

_-...¿Qué cosa es, Mattie?_

_-Oh, no es nada ilegal, lo prometo. Ni que dañe a nadie. Sólo...no sé si cuando llegue el momento me atreva._

_-Bueno, si no hace daño a nadie, y te hace feliz, ¡estoy seguro que cuando llegue el momento podrás hacerlo! Quiero decir, si no es hoy, será mañana, o pasado, lo que importa no es cuándo sino que algún día podrás.  
_

_-..._Thanks_, Al. _

_-No hay problema. Ahora quieres decirme qué-...-_

_Click._

La llamada se cortó ahí.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

La tercer llamada desató el caos.

-Hello?

_-¿Kumajiro sigue deprimido?_

_-¿Matt estás llorando?_

_-Contéstame, Al, ¿sigue deprimido?_

_-Sí, un poco, pero es normal, sólo te extraña, no te preocupes por él, está en buenas manos, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Supongo que él sabe más que yo mismo, o sea, debe sentirlo, ¿no?_

_-No te entiendo, ¿por qué lloras? _

_-De que es lo correcto, estoy seguro. Pero...pero no sé si...no sé si..._

_-Matt, ¿qué suecede? Suenas muy mal, ¿quieres hablar?_

Se escuchó una risa casi histérica.

-_¿Hablar, Al? ¿En serio?_

_-Sí, hablar, Mattie, ¿está todo bien? ¿Dónde estás?_

_-No entiendes, Al. No entenderías. Asegúrate que Kumajiro siga su dieta. _Please_._

_Click._

Y de nuevo, la linea murió sin que pudiera decir mucho.

Se quedó mirando su celular porque lo que acaba de escuchar simplemente no tenía sentido.

A lo pies de la cama, Kumajiro lo miraba aún acurrucado como había estado durmiendo.

Restregándose los ojos, tomó los lentes de le mesa de luz y decidió levantarse, la voz de Matthew siguiéndole todo el camino a la cocina repitiendo esa última oración. Mientras esperaba el café, en una punta de la mesada vio la caja donde su hermano le había enviado la comida de Kumajiro. Estaba en camino a ella, cuando no vio la osezno frente a él, tropezando y resultando en tirar todo lo que había en a mesada, incluida la caja. Latas y bolsas se dispersaron por todo el piso.

-_Shit_-dijo entre dientes aterrizando de rodillas.

Le dio una mirada fulminante al oso aún si sabía que no podía culparlo. Por suerte, Matthew había tenido el detalle (o la obsesión) de etiquetar cada bolsa con fecha y comida del día, asi que tomó todas las cosas y las puso en la mesa para volver a ordenarlas. Cuando agarró la caja, sin embargo, notó algo fuera de lugar. En el fondo, justo debajo de dónde antes había estado la lata de atún para la última cena, había algo blaco pegado. Una pequeña carta, tan pequeña como para ser tapada por una lata de atún, que tenía su nombre.

Con el ceño fruncido, la tomó despegándola del cartón con cuidado. La miró de un lado y del otro, pero no había nada más escrito.

En otro momento hubiera pensado que sería sólo el adorable Matthew dándo las gracias por cuidar de su mascota. Pero con la conversación de unos momentos atrás aún haciéndole eco en la cabeza, y la forma en que Kumajiro miraba el papel, todo le estaba dando una muy mala sensación.

La nota dentro no tenía encabezado, ni fecha, ni dedicatoria, ni firma.

_Sabes, te mentí. Mi viaje tomará más que una semana._

_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que al fin me atreví a hacer eso que hace tanto sentía que debía hacer._

_Así__ que a partir de hoy, oficialmente el mundo se ha desecho de la carga de Matthew Williams. _

_Lo único que me preocupa es Kumajiro. Lo siento, no quería cargarte con esta responsabilidad, pero eres la única opción que tuve. Simplemente no quería que Kuma pasará está semana sólo. Si pudieras llevarlo algún lugar del norte de Canadá o Alaska, sería algo muy importante para mi. Sólo déjalo allí, y él sabrá encontrar su camino, que haya estado domesticado por siglos no significa que no sepa cuidarse sólo, y con su aspecto de osezno estoy seguro que una vez llegue a territorio salvaje alguna madre le dará la bienvenida. Por favor, no intentes ser el héroe y adentrarte en zonas peligrosas, sé lo mucho que odias el frío, y no subestimes mi invierno._

_Gracias por hacerte cargo de él en este tiempo, y despídeme de él por mí, ¿sí?_

_Y adiós a ti también, hasta siempre, Al. _

_Supongo que no tiene sentido pedir perdón, pero lo siento, Al. Ya no podía soportarlo más._

_._

¿Por qué era que esto le sonaba tanto a una nota... suicida?

Miró medio segundo en los ojos oscuro de Kumajiro, y de repente todo se le vino encima.

¡Kumajiro! ¡Las señales estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo!

Matthew dijo su nombre perfecto cuando lo llamó. Ambas veces, y en la carta. No erró ni una letra. Matthew nunca decía bien el nombre de su oso.

Además, no era la primera vez que Matthew viajaba a un lugar caluroso, y nunca antes había dejado a su oso. Eran como una misma persona, lo llevaba a todos lados, aun si viajara al caribe.

Dios, era tan obvio que algo no andaba bien.

-_Fuck!_

La actitud de Kumajiro en sí debió alarmarlo. Había descartado la depresión del osezno como simple nostalgia por su hogar y dueño, u otras veces la catalogó de simple vagancia. El osezno _sabía_.

¡Y esa estúpida segunda llamada!

¡Matthew le había preguntado si debería matarse, y él muy heroicamente le dijo que sí lo hiciera!

Y la tercer llamada. Matthew estaba destrozado.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición-murmuraba mientras corría escaleras arriba a buscar su celular-atiende, atiende, ¡atiende!

-Hello_?_

_-Por favor, necesito que rastrees un celular. Por favor, por favor, ¡por favor!_

___-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

2 horas y media. 2 malditas horas y media tomó el vuelo de Los Angeles, a Hilo.

Aún cuando llegó, cuando terminó el papeleo y todo, se encontró con que lo único que podía hacer era sentarse en un banco a las afueras del aeropuerto e intentar llamar una y otra vez al celular de Matthew, sin respuesta alguna. Kumajiro, a su lado, parecía más decaído que nunca. Sabia que Matthew estaba en ese lugar. No tenía idea de dónde.

-¿Será que es demasiado tarde?-preguntó mirando al osezno.

Kumajiro empujó con el hocico su mano en un especie de gesto de cariño. Alfred se llevó la otra mano a los ojos sintiéndo como las lagrimas ardían en ellos.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde. Al menos eso dicen-sonó una voz.

Se giró alarmado y detrás de él había una señora de unos 55 años que al parecer estaba paseando a su perro, un hermoso mantonegro que intentaba olisquear a Kumajiro a través de las maderas del banco.

-¿Aún para la muerte?

-Bueno, también dicen "la muerte es un castigo para algunos, para otros un regalo, y para muchos un favor"

-¡Castigo, castigo, juro que un castigo!-murmuró volviéndose a tapar los ojos, no quería llorar ahí, pero no podía contenerse.

-¿Entonces por qué te sientas a esperarla?

-No es a mí-dio un profundo suspiro-¿Es usted de aquí?

-Desde el día en que nací, nunca salí de estas islas.

-Puedo preguntarle, si estuviera planeando suicidarse en algún lugar de esta isla, ¿dónde lo haría?

-¿Debo responder como si fuera un habitante de Hawaii queriendo terminar su vida, o como una extranjera eligiendo este paraíso para tener su último respiro?

-Eh...como un extranjero.

-Bueno, supongo que un extranjero vería como algo romántico lanzarse en la laguna de lava del Kīlauea. Algo que realmente no recomiendo, si me lo permite, señor. La Diosa Pele, siendo una deidad femenina, no acepta sacrificios humanos. Y nunca se debe hacer enojar a la diosa Pele.

-¿La diosa Pele?

-Si, la diosa que vive en el Kīlauea. _Tch_, turistas. Sólo vienen a Hawaii por nuestras playas.

Y con eso la mujer empezó a caminar tironeando a su perro que no quería separarse del osezno. Pero a Alfred no le importó, porque ya tenía un destino.

Con la poca información que tenía, una corazonada era en lo único que podía confiar. Vio un taxi venir, metió a Kumajiro en la mochila donde lo traía y le hizo señas.

-Necesito ir al volcán. Rápido.

-¿Qué volcán?-preguntó el taxista.

-Kila...kileo...ki...

-¿Kīlauea?

-¡Exacto! ¡Es urgente!

-Va a costarte un buen dineral llegar allí, amigo.

-¡Lo que sea!

El taxista puso en marcha el vehículo.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué la emoción?

-Mi hermano está por tirarse al volcán-respondió con las manos en la cara

-Oh, bueno, si es por evitar que sangre inocente caiga en la pureza de la Diosa Pele, estoy seguro que la policía nos perdonará el exceso de velocidad.

Alfred sacó su celular y continuó con sus intentos de comunicación.

___-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

No tenía la menor idea cuanto duró el viaje, pero allí estaba a los pies de donde según el taxista era el volcán. A lo lejos el mar rugía y en el horizonte se vía humo donde la lava caía al mar.

El taxista no le había cobrado nada, y hasta le había dado toda la información que sabía del volcán. Al parecer en la cima hay una la laguna de lava permanente, que cae al mar eventualmente. Subir es peligroso, y aún si los antiguos hawaianos lo hacían, no cualquiera puede hacerlo. Un paso mal dado y o te fundes en la lava, o te desnucas en la caída, o te ahogas en el mar.

Y sin embargo Alfred corría por la superficie de roca color gris oscuro, sin importarle tropezar con grietas o piedras sueltas. Kumajiro lo seguía pegado a los talones. No tropezó con ningún estás cosas, sino que lo hizo por dar un paso en falso al sentir su celular vibrar.

_-¡Matthew!-_gritó atendiendo la llamada mientras se levantaba de un salto.

-_Oh, por lo general no me llamas así._

De fondo se escuchaba el viento rugir tan fuerte que la naturalmente suave voz del canadiense casi no se oía.

_-¡Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo!_

_-¿Está todo bien con Kumajiro? Vi tus llamadas perdidas._

_-Matthew, no me ignores, sé lo que estás planeando hacer. Ni se te ocurra._

_-No sé de que hablas._

_-¿Dónde estás?_

_-¿Dónde estás tú? Suenas agitado._

_-Vi la nota, Matthew. _

_-Oh. Se suponía que no tenías que verla hasta dentro de dos días._

_-No hagas esto, Matt. Por favor._

_-No es decisión tuya, Al. _

_-No, no lo es. Por eso te ruego que no lo hagas. _

_-Es curioso, llevo 4 horas sentado aquí en el volcán y cada vez me convezco más que es lo correcto._

_-¡Entonces sí estás en el volcán! _

_-Sí. ¿Ya lo habías adivinado? Wow, esperaba que te tomara al menos un mes si quiera sospechar que algo había pasado, otro mes para que conectaras eso con mi viaje a Hawaii, y ni te digo para que supieras que fue en un volcán. Felicitaciones, has superado las expectativas._

_-Hice que rastrearan tu teléfono. Dios, llevo al menos una hora corriendo pero este maldito volcán no tiene fin._

_-¿Y qué si no es el volcán correcto? Hay varias opciones la verdad._

_-Matthew, esto no es un maldito juego, dónde diablos estás._

_-Oh, supongo que tendrás que llegar a la cima y saber. _

_-Matt, please. Déjame hablar contigo._

_-Estamos hablando, Al._

_-Cara a cara. Lejos de este maldito volcán, ¡sin la presión de que un momento a otro vas a lanzar a una maldita laguna de lava!_

_-...no es así como funciona, Al._

_-¿...Matt?_

_-No se supone que ahora tengas que venir por mí. No es justo que ni si quiera me dejes morir en paz cuando yo lo decido. _

_-¡Matthew!_

___Click. _

* * *

**Continuará?**

_Sólo si lo piden :)_

_Revisado y editado: 22/07/2012_


	2. Cuesta Abajo

Simplemente no pudo no escribir algo que sea AmeCan, eh -.-

Foto y video del cráter del volcan

wi ki pe dia (.org)/ wi ki / File:Puu_Oo_-_Crater_Lava_pond_

/ watch?v=ZsI6J_OKYl4

* * *

**Kīlauea  
**

_¿Y cuando esté sentado a la orilla del volcán, vendrás por mí?_

* * *

A Alfred siempre se le criticó que no sabía leer la atmósfera.

Pero algo concluía de esa llamada de Matthew.

Que Matthew estaba esperando que fuera por él.

Matthew _devolvió_ la llamada, porque estaba seguro que Matthew tenía la esperanza que viniera por él.

Trataba de no pensar en hace cuanto tiempo Matthew estaría esperando que alguien viniera por él. Sólo pensaba en ir tan rápido como podía.

Porque Matthew lo estaba esperando (O eso quería creer)

A medida que corría por la empinada superficie de pieda, siendo guiado por ninguna otra cosa que el puro instinto, sacó su celular e intentó su segunda opción, un mensaje.

_"Yo: Lo siento. Lo siento mil y un veces. Por favor, no saltes"  
_

Pasaron 10 minutos hasta que su celular sonó.

_"Matt: Ni si quiera sabes por qué estás pidiendo perdón, Al"_

_"Yo: Por todo! I'm sorry! No quiero perderte, Matt!"_

_"Matt: ¿Qué día es hoy, Amérique?"_

_"Yo: 2 de Julio?"_

_"Yo: Oh, shit"_

_"Yo: Lo siento! Soy un idiota, lo sé! Por favor, déjame hablar contigo. Espérame, sí? Dónde estás?"_

_"Yo: Respóndeme!"_

_"Yo: I am sorry."_

"_Yo_:_ Kumajiro y yo estamos en camino, de acuerdo? Espéranos"_

___"Yo: I love you"_

Alfred empezaba a tener pánico de no llegar nunca a la cima. La superficie tenía subidas y bajadas, lugares de llanuras y luego más subidas. Asumía que era a la cima a donde tenía que ir, y asumía que la dirección era la correcta. Pero eran todas suposiciones. No tenía tiempo de parar a pensar.

A lo lejos vio una especia de neblina, la cual no podía definir si era humo o una nube, pero decidió asentar su destino allí.

Mientras más se acercaba la densa neblina, que ahora sabía era humo por el olor, se reducía más y más la visibilidad, al punto de no poder ver más de 20 o 30 metros adelante.

Entonces algo saltó adentro suyo. La cima apareció muy rápido, y al mismo tiempo que registraba como Kumajiro salía disparado a la derecha, en su campo de visión aparecía una familiar cabeza rubia.

-¡Matt!-gritó de impulso.

El aludido tuvo un pequeño sobresalto sorprendido, y Alfred sintió como por un segundo se le frena el corazón porque teme que Matthew, sentado a la orilla del cráter de la cima de volcán, cayera por el susto.

Gracias a dios, Matthew contuvo el equilibrio, pero el hecho hace que ambos, Kumajiro y Alfred, se congelen en sus lugares.

_-Fuck you, Alfred-_Es todo lo que responde Matthew.

En esas 3 palabras el estadounidense puedo escuchar una mezcla de enojo, tristeza, lágrimas, frustración y más que hacen que su pánico aumenten. Porque no está seguro de si sabrá como manejar está situación.

Tragó saliva, porque lo que sí sabe es que va a tener que _saber hacerlo, _de una forma u otra. Se preguntó a sí mismo, ¿Matthew lo vale? ¿Vale todo esto? Y se respondió que sí, lo vale mil y un veces más.

-Sí, _fuck me. _Enójate conmigo, puedes odiarme por el resto de tu vida si quieres, a mí, a todos, a quien quieras. Enójate con los que tenemos la culpa, no contigo, Matt. Nunca contigo.

-Te odio.

-¡Esta perfecto! Ódiame a mí. Empújame a un volcán si quieres. Pero por el amor de dios, no hagas una locura, Matt.

-...¿Crees que sea suficiente, _Amérique_?-preguntó Matthew cambiando el tema de golpe.

Alfred tenía miedo de preguntar pero de todas formas lo hizo

-¿Suficiente para qué, Matt?

-No es justo que se nos dé una conciencia propia pero se nos niegue un libre albedrío. Vivimos por y para nuestras naciones, todo desde nuestras personalidades, nuestros aspectos y hasta nuestra mortalidad está ligado a quien representamos. Pero al mismo tiempo tenemos capacidad de razonamiento propios, sentimientos propios, miedos propios. Somos un reflejo de nuestra gente, con la diferencia que nuestra existencia no está definida en el tiempo. No me parece justo que tengamos todos los problemas que una persona tiene, pero no tenemos las soluciones que una persona tiene. Nuestra semi-inmortalidad no nos deja. No es justo que no podamos terminar con el tormento, estando destinados a sufrir por todo lo que nuestras existencia dure.

-Suicidarse nunca es la solución, Mattie

-¡Fácil para ti decirlo que nunca has contemplado la idea! ¡Depresión para ti no es más que una maldita crisis económica! Las balas no nos matan, caer de 100 metros no nos mata, el agua no nos ahoga, el gas no nos intoxica, ¡Ni el fuego nos quema por siempre! Todo sólo nos deja en un estado de inconsciencia temporal, donde el dolor es insufrible hasta que el cuerpo cura. Y la maldita vida y todo lo que ella acarrea, sigue.

-C-cuántas veces...intentaste-...-

-¿Y que hay de la lava? Viejas leyendas dicen que la lava es lo único que mata a las brujas. Por algo será que así lo creyeron, eh. Un lago de lava ardiente, donde la lava consuma constantemente y no deje que nada se regenere. Parece bastante prometedora mi teoría, ¿a que no?

-No. ¡No, Matt! ¡Realmente esperas que me quede viendo como te tiras a la lava! ¡Que hay de Kumajiro! ¡Que hay de mí!

El osezno dejó escapar un quejido como adhiriendo a lo dicho.

-Kumajiro es la única falla de mi teoría. Pero como dije en la nota, va a saber cuidarse sólo. Kumajiro no me necesita. Y si algo se sabe que es tú no me necesitas.

-¡Eres mi hermano! Por supuesto que te necesito, y que me importas.

-Alfred, no llegue a este punto para llamar tu atención y vengas y me digas que te _importo._ Muy fácil decirlo, nunca demostrado. ¿Alguna vez en toda tu vida te acordaste de mi cumpleaños? ¿O si quiera te acordaste de mí?

-...Estoy aquí ahora, Matt...

-¿En serio, _Amérique_? ¿Después de cuántos siglos?

-Ok. Ok. Soy un terrible hermano mayor, soy aun peor como vecino y quizás como aliado de más problema que seguridades. ¿Que hay de Francis entonces? Te adora, siempre lo hizo. Le destrozó cuando su gobierno te entregó a Arthur. ¡Y Arthur también te adora! ¡Eres su hijo perfecto!

-¡Mentira! ¡Ya no le importo a ninguno de los dos! ¡Y dudo si alguna vez les importé yo, como Matthew Williams, dejando de lado intereses políticos!

-Ok, ¿qué hay de Cuba? So-on amigos, ¿no-o?

-¿Cuba? Oh sí, en los escasos 5 minutos que no me confunde contigo y no intenta matarme, sí, nos llevamos muy bien.

-¿Que hay de Rusia, Holanda, Prusia, Ucrania? Pensé que todos ellos eran tus amigos.

-Superficiales. Como dije, no llegué a este punto por un capricho, _Amérique_. No fue sólo mi cumpleaños de ayer el que olvidaron. Es toda mi existencia, toda mi vida.

Alfred se mordió el labio. Le genera un terrible desagrado que Matthew lo llamara _Amérique_. Su hermano nunca fue así de cortante y distante con él. Aun en sus ataques de rabia donde tiraba un insulto tras otro, mantenía la suavidad.

Su hermano era dulce, no suicida.

-_Amérique, Amérique-_murmura el canadiense, su mirada tan perdida en el fondo del cráter hace que a Alfred le den escalofríos-¿cómo puedes tener tanta vanidad de hacerte llamar así? Hay 35 países, 1 estado asociado, y 24 dependencias en el continente, pero tú te haces llamar _Amérique_. Y aún cuando esos países y dependencias se quejan de tu nombre y piden un cambio, te llaman _Amérique du Nord. _Claro, ¿acaso hay algo más allá del Paralelo 17?, ¿quién pude conocer del _Great White North_? Supongo que ahí está mi propia vanidad por llamarme así. ¿Qué hay de _great_?

A Alfred ya se le hacía raro que Matthew insistiera con llamarlo así. Las pocas veces que se enojó con él tanto como para recurrir al francés en una forma de poner una barrera entre ellos, siempre lo llamó por su nombre completo, _Etats-Unis d'Amérique,_ o en todo caso sólo _États-Unis_. Alfred sentía que esa fijación por llamarlo de esa forma ahora no era más que otro castigo que se auto imponía, como si quisiera borrarse a sí mismo, denigrarse. Muy típico de Matthew.

-Eso no es verdad, Matt-...-

-Cierto. Canadá es increíble, no tiene la culpa que les haya tocado _esto_ en suerte.

-El mundo entero te conoce. Sí, muchas veces tiendes a ser olvidado. Muchas veces tu propia familia te dejamos de lado, pero es cuestión de hacer un poco de memoria y en el momento en que por fin damos en la tecla, no vienen más que cosas buenas asociadas a tu persona, Mattie.

-No es verdad. Cuando la gente por fin logra acordarse de mí, lo único que relacionan es "oh, el hermano menor de _Amérique_"

-¿Que hay de mí? ¿Que piensas que yo relaciono?

-Hace mucho que dejé de esperar que si quiera te acuerdes de mí.

-Realmente no estarás esperando que me quede mirando como te tiras, ¿no?

-No llegarás a tiempo.

-Mattie, no es justo que hagas esto

-Oh, tú eres la victima aquí, lo olvidé.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio, Matthew!

-_Matthew-_repitió probando el sonido en sus labios-la verdad no recuerdo la última vez que me llamaste así._  
_

Alfred iba a responder cuando sintió unos sonidos guturales salir de Kumajiro, algo en el medio de quejidos y gruñidos. El canadiense negó con la cabeza, su cabello meciéndose suavemente con el movimiento. El viento parecía haber muerto momentáneamente.

-_Je suis désolé, Kuma, mais c'est trop tard_-dijo Matthew-_we have already talked about this_.

Alfred había olvidado de la habilidad de comunicarse del osezno y su dueño.

-¿Que va a pasar con Canadá si no estás?-preguntó Alfred sintiendo que sus recursos se agotaban.

-Mis propios superiores me olvidan, _Amérique_. Estoy seguro que van a encontrar una solución.

-Entonces, ¿no te importa dejar a Canadá sin un representantes en las reuniones de naciones? ¿La vas a dejar sin voz así como así?

-¿Alguna vez tuvo voz, _Amérique_? Dime, ¿si quiera sabes que fui parte de los Aliados?

Cada vez que Matthew decía con tanto desdén _Amérique, _Alfred sentía un insitivo _Al_ siendo camuflado para mantener su fachada de frialdad.

-¡Tu participación en la guerra fue crucial, Mattie! Y tu ayuda en el día D fue-...-

-Irrelevante. Tú, por otro lado, fuiste el gran héroe de ambas Guerras. Yo sólo fui a perder soldados.

-Oh, y tus avances en Francia, Holanda, Bélgica, ¿fueron casualidad?

-Los hubieran liberado tarde o temprano.

-Sí, estoy seguro que hubieras preferido quedarte en tu casa mientras Europa se caía. Total, alguien más podía hacerse cargo. Tan típico de tí, Mattie.

-¿Cuál es tu punto, _Amérique_?

-Que todo termina volviendo a lo mismo. Salta a ese maldito cráter y saltaré detrás de tí.

-Haz lo que quieras, es tu vida.

-¡Pues tu vida no es sólo tuya, Matt! ¡Lamento informarte que hay muchos idiotas a los que les importas!

-¡No veo ninguno de esos idiotas aquí!

_-I'm fucking here!_

_-Non, tu n'es pas. _¡Tú solo pretendes ser el héroe como siempre! ¡Vas a olvidarte de mí antes que volvamos a América, y hablo del maldito continente!

-¡Cómo puedes saberlo si no me das una oportunidad! Lo siento, Matt. ¡Te juro que no sabía que estabas así! Lo sé, debería haberlo notado, soy una horrible persona por no ver que mi propio hermano tiene tal depresión de intentar sucidarse, y no sé cuantas veces lo intentaste sin que yo ni nadie lo notemos. Pero ahora sé, Matt, por favor, dame una última chance. Si estás tan dispuesto a perderlo todo, no hay nada malo que pueda surgir de un último intento

Alfred había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que sintió un mini paro cardíaco en el día, sólo sabía que cuando escuchó a Matthew dar un chasquido con la lengua e inclinarse unos centímetros hacía adelante tuvo otro más para agregar a la lista.

-No es así como funciona. No puedes ignorar mi existencia constantemente y luego pretender que te de otra oportunidad.

-No es para mí la oportunidad, es para ti, Mattie.

_-Fuck you, Amérique. _Cómo puedes tener el descaro de-...-

Se sintió un crujido interrumpiéndolos. Y la tierra tembló. Y ahí sí que estaba seguro que su corazón se detuvo varios segundos. El movimiento fue pequeño y corto pero violento, que dejó a Alfred caído sobre sus rodillas y manos. Cuando levantó la cabeza sintió que la vida le volvía al cuerpo al ver que Matthew seguía ahí. La inclinación del terreno favoreció a que el canadiense, aún teniendo sus piernas colgando del cráter y estando levemente inclinado sobre él, cayera hacía atrás, quedando acostado en la piedra del volcán, sus brazos que antes habrían peleado por mantener el equilibrio en la caída, descansaban a cada lado de su cabeza. Hubo unos pequeño segundos de silencio en el que Alfred quería morir al ver por primera vez los ojos de Matthew, más rojos y tristes que nunca, sus lentes recién ahora notaba que estaban apoyados a un costado.

El estadounidense no sabía si Kumajiro empezó a moverse al verlo moverse a él, o si él lo hizo al ver al osezno ponerse en camino, lo cierto es que una vez más los dos coordinaron movimientos y se apresuraron a cortar los 15 o 20 metros que los separaban del canadiense. Al vernos, Matthew dio otro chasquido e intentó levantarse. Hubo otro crujido y la tierra volvió a temblar. Kumajiro tropezó con sus propias piernas, quedando en el camino, pero Alfred, volviendo a aterrizar en sus rodillas logró estirarse lo suficiente para llegar a agarrar la mano izquierda de su hermano. Matthew no llegó ni a quejarse que Kumajiro llegaba y mordía la manga del otro brazo. Alfred contuvo una exclamación cuando por debajo del buzo rojo vio cortes transversales y el comienzo de algunos longitudinales en la muñeca de Matthew, unos parecían frescos otros cicatrizados hace tiempo.

La furia inicial que se vio en esos ojos violetas pareció ser borrada por el fuerte viento que volvía a aullar a su alrededor, y ahora no había más que dolor en ellos.

-Suéltame, _Amérique_-rogó, y esta vez no se sintió tanto rencor al decirlo

-No hay forma que te deje ir ahora.

La tierra dio un tercer rugido, pero no tembló. Alfred, aún sosteniéndose en sus rodillas y una mano, volvió a perderse en los ojos de Matthew. Quizás era lo quebrada que se veía su mirada, o lo rojo que estaban, o el combo que esto hacía con sus mejillas rojas y sus labios entre abiertos dando una expresión de más fragilidad de la que podía aceptar ver, que le hicieron decidir que ya no podía tolerar más la constante presión de que Matthew se tiraría al volcán en cualquier segundo, aun si había atrapado su mano.

Tirando de su brazo, empezó a arrastrarlo afuera del cráter, Kumajiro aportando como podía.

-¡No, me haces daño, suéltame!-se quejaba Matthew tironeando e intentando sostenerse de lo que pudiera, pero no había más que piedras sueltas.

-Pues más daño te harás si te caes a la lava.

Una vez sus pies tocaron tierra firme, Matthew se vio en igualdad de condiciones para pelear. Su resistencia y los tironeos de Alfred provocaron tal enriedo que en medio de insultos empezaron a rodar colina abajo. Luego de unos 50 metros y varios cortes y golpes para ambos, lograron frenar, con Alfred dominando momentáneamente, sosteniéndolo por detrás fuertemente aún caídos en el suelo.

-¡Esto no te incumbe, Alfred!-se quejó Matthew, intentando liberar su brazo que quedó entre su espalda y Alfred.

-Oh, no más _Amegiic-_contestó en una triste imitación del acento del canadiense-¡vamos progresando!

-Esto no es un maldito juego, _A-mé-rique, _¡Dejame ir!

-¿Tu me ves cara de estar jugando, _Canadia_?-Alfred decidió usar uno de sus propios apodos para Canadá.

Sorpresivamente, Matthew se las ingenió para escapar de su apretado agarre, dándole un par de patadas bien acertadas en costillas y piernas en el proceso para luego correr hacia el cráter a penas se vio libre. A Estados Unidos se le congeló la sangre de sólo pensar que quizás le hubiera dado a Matthew el impulso que hace cuatro horas, o hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo ya, buscaba para lanzarse al lago de lava. Kumajiro fue quien salvó el día esta vez, logrando derribarlo para darle tiempo a Alfred a llegar y colocarse sobre él, estaba vez aprisionando sus muñecas a los costados.

La tierra rugió y unas pocas piedrecillas rodaron a su alrededor.

-Definitivamente Pele no está dispuesta a recibirte-murmuró Alfred con media sonrisa.

Matthew no tardó en mostrar desconcierto

-Y después soy yo el que delira

Usando toda su fuerza, Matthew forcejó provocando que rodarán otra vez. Esta vez, quien quedó arriba fue Matthew. La cara de sorpresa de Alfred no tenía precio. Pero no dejaba de ser su hermano después de todo, seguramente una de las pocas personas que le podía hacer pelea de igual a igual. Alfred estaba listo para salir corriendo tras él cuando sintió las frías manos de Matthew sobre su cuello. Alfred dejó sus brazos caer a los costados en señal de rendición.

-_Ce n'est pas juste, Amérique! Ce n'est pas__ juste!_-murmuraba con los ojos apretados mientras sus manos ajustaban el agarre.

-...No puedo ayudarte si no me lo pides, Matt-murmuró suave Alfred. Matthew apreataba fuerte-tristemente es así.

Gruesas lágrimas caían de los ojos del canadiense, una tras otra creando un flujo constante, cayendo por sus mejillas, pasando la quijada, algunas cayendo sobre Alfred, otras bajando por su cuello. Su respiración errática, con cada espasmo que tenía su agarre se aflojaba tan sólo unos segundos por vez, que Alfred aprovechaba para intentar respirar.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Sé que es mi culpa!

-¿Por eso quieres hacer esto? ¿Porque piensas que es tu culpa? ¿Realmente crees que esto solucionará algo, Mattie?

-Vale la pena intentar, ¿no?

-No. Dame una oportunidad, Matt. Eso si valdrá la pena, lo prometo. Se que no lo merezco, pero déjame intentar arreglar las cosas. Dame una oportunidad a mí, a Francis, Arthur, Iván, Gilbert, Katsuya, Lars, Belle, Sesel, y todos los que van a quedar destrozados si te vas. A Kumajiro. Tu teoría es que la lava es lo único que nos mata, ¿pues sabes cual es mi teoría? Que el momento en que tu mueras Kumajiro morirá también. ¿De verdad vale la pena intentar?

-_Shu-ut u-up_

Ahora Matthew apretaba tan fuerte que Alfred estaba seguro quedarían marcas, y un último atisbo de aire entra antes que ya no pueda respirar.

-No saltaste. Estuviste 4 horas y no saltaste, Matt. Tiene que ser por algo-dijo con vos ronca y asfixiada.

-Es curioso como siempre te empeñaste en ser el héroe del mundo, para luego ser tú quien me enseñe que los héroes no-o...no...-...-

El llanto no parecía dejarle seguir, y Alfred siempre odió ver a su hermano llorar.

-No existen-completó el mayor.

Kumajiro decidió intervenir en ese momento. Acercándose a Alfred, golpeó suavemente su mejilla con el hocico un par de veces, para luego meterse entre los brazos de Matthew, un pie en el pecho del estadounidense, y hacer lo mismo con Matthew, sin importarle mojar su pelaje con las lagrimas. El canadiense aceptó las caricias, inclinándose sobre el osezno.

Alfred empezaba a ver puntos negros en su visión cuando Matthew lo soltó para abrazar a Kumajiro. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no ser muy dramático mientras recuperaba el aire, no quería darle más excusas para salir corriendo a la caldera del volcán. Lentamente, fue incorporándose, el canadiense cayendo en sus piernas. La forma en que se aferraba a su oso era desgarradora. El mayor notó como el otro respiraba erráticamente.

-Hey, hey, tranquilo-murmuró llevando una mano a su cabeza para acariciar su cabello-¿estás bien? El equipo de rescate está en camino, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿E-equipo de re-escate?

-Sí. Dijiste que pasaste 4 horas, o más, aquí. Esas son 4 horas de estar respirando los gases toxico del volcán, así que llamé a las autoridades. Llegarán pronto, ¿ok?

-_A-al..._

-No, Mattie, no lo digas. _I am sorry,_ Matt.

* * *

**No tiene sentido? Muajaja que mal porque así se queda.**

**Bueno, en realidad, hay ****Epilogo en caminooo!**

**Si, bueno. Nos vemos pronto, lo prometo.**

**Lo de la leyenda que la lava es lo unico que mata a las brujas, es una referencia a una serie de tv. Quien lo sepa se gana una galleta! :) (una pista: sí, fue lo que inspiró esta idea, y por eso lo hice en Hawaii)**

_Revisado y editado: 22/07/2012_


	3. Epilogo

Ok, quiero que sepan que de verdad le puse muchisimo esmero a este epilogo...aun si no sé si habrá alguien ahí después de fiasco que fue la segunda parte aparentemente.

Osea, Matt está vivo, _hello_! Ni _eso_ merece un review?

Como sea, aunque sea para decir que no gustó, necesito un poco de reacción de su parte. Asi como que, _desesperadamente_ lo necesito.

Yyyy aquí está.

Deliberadamente deje el fluff al mínimo en el capitulo anterior, y acá en el epilogo es como que me poseyó el monstruo del fluff. Asi que aca tienen su fluff, raaaw!

* * *

**Kīlauea - Epílogo  
**

_¿Y cuando esté sentado a la orilla del volcán, vendrás por mí?_

* * *

Matthew no tenía recuerdo de cuando se quedó dormido. Más bien, _cuando perdió la conciencia _sería más acertado.

Poco a poco fue recuperando los sentido e interiorizando el ambiente a su alrededor. Estaba acostado en una cama, no era la suya por la pared azul frente a él. Sentía la garganta rasposa y seca, y los ojos les ardían con un distintivo dolor en la piel al rededor de ellos, una sensación que conocía bien. Era el dolor que venía cuando se paspaba por tanto refregarse las lágrimas.

Respiró profundo.

_Oh. _Estaba vivo.

.

_Damn_, ¡estaba vivo!

No sentía quemadura alguna sin embargo. Su cabellera estaba intacta, todas su extremidades presentes, su pulso latente. Cuando buscó sus manos para ver su piel, notó que estaba _abrazado_ a algo, el calor que emanaba era tan confortable que no entendía cómo no lo notó en el primer lugar. Respirando tranquilamente, entre sus brazos dormía un pequeño osezno, acurrucado tan cerca de él que le dieron ganas de volver a llorar. Kumajiro siempre fue reticente de dormir cerca, refunfuñando cuando quería abrazarlo. Aún si siempre solía dormir junto a él, sea en la cama, el sillón, o dónde sea, solía mantener la distancia, sólo acercándose cuando era invierno y hacía un frío infernal. Seguramente era porque Matthew simplemente no podía dormir quieto, dando giros y acomodándose constantemente, y el osezno sabía muy bien mejor no quedar enredado en el medio.

Pero ahí estaba, encurvado contra su pecho.

¿Hace cuanto estaba durmiendo?

¿Que pasó?

Haciendo un poco de memoria, recordaba estar sentado en la habitación de su hotel, otra que no era esa, mirando el reloj cambiar de 11:59 a 00:00, oficialmente terminando el 1ro de Julio. Tuvo una especie de quiebre ahí. Bueno, eso es decirlo casualmente.

Perdió todos los estribos en ese momento. Dios, destrozó la bendita habitación sin el menor miramiento.

Luego el sol apareció, y luego, y luego...

Y luego por fin encontró el valor (o _impulso desquiciado pero inspirador de todas formas_) de subir el maldito volcán y hacer lo que venía a hacer a Hawaii. Hasta que llegó a la cima, y de repente sintió miedo.

Instintivamente se abrazó más al oso. Recurrir al suicidio ya era un cobardía en sí. Estar por hacerlo y de repente tener miedo, era como ser un cobarde a la décima potencia. Hundió la cara en la piel de Kumajiro. Era un _desastre_. Él, su vida, sus intentos de suicido, todo era un reverendo desastre.

A partir de ahí las cosas se ponía un poco borrosas. Aún no entendía como pasó de estar sentado al borde del cráter, a una cómoda cama con Kumajiro en sus brazos. Intento prestar un poco más de atención al ambiente, había una luz cómo de atardecer, o quizás amanecer, y podía ver el brillo distintivo de la televisión venir de los pies de la cama, el volumen en mínimo o casi mudo. Eso pareció hacer una especie de click de alguna forma.

Alfred. Alfred apareció en la cima.

No, antes hubo una llamada, y mensajes, y luego discutieron, y hubo un pequeño sismo, y luego...

Luego Alfred lo _salvó_.

Claro, como no. Por fin tenía un buen plan para terminar con su patética vida que no hacía más que malgastar preciado oxigeno, por fín tenía los recursos a sus pies para hacerlo, un poco más y hubiera encontrado el incentivo para tirarse (sólo tenía que esperar, esperar un poco más) y el maldito héroe tenía que aparecer y amenazar con que si saltaba, él saltaría atrás.

Siempre haciendo un maldito show de todo, siempre apareciendo en el momento menos esperado y más desesperado, para darle pequeñas esperanzas. Siempre hacía lo mismo.

Matthew no podía vivir de esperanzas.

Se giró, y vio al mencionado héroe recostado contra el respaldar, sentado afuera de las mantas y con el pelo mojado y sin lentes, presuntamente recién bañado, sin ninguna preocupación en sus ojos enfocados en lo que sea estuviera viendo en la televisión. Había unas pequeñas marcas moradas en su cuello.

-Oh, _Good Morning! _Bueno, más bien _Good evening_, siendo que son las 6 de la tarde.-lo saludó cuando lo vio moverse.

Su sonrisa de mil watts estaba ahí, como siempre.

-¿Que día es hoy?

Alfred sintió algo moverse en su estómago, la pregunta trayendo un pequeño recuerdo nada placentero, pero no dejó caer la sonrisa.

-Tres de Julio de 2012-indicó alegre

Matthew se giró hacia la pared de nuevo con un pequeño gruñido.

-Qué haces aquí-preguntó con un tono que más de pregunta era de ataque-vete a tu casa a preparar tu cumpleaños o algo.

-_No, can't do that_-fue la simple respuesta que vino en un susurro tan bajo que el canadiense pensó la había imaginado-_Anyways_. No tenía ni idea de cual era tu hotel, así que te traje a este porque ya he estado varias veces y me parece súper genial. El punto es, asumí que querrías darte un baño al despertar, porque eres así como un obsesivo con la limpieza, así que siendo el increíble héroe que soy, ¡te compre un increíble cambio de ropa para que puedas refrescarte lo antes posible! Ya sabes, siendo que debes estar lleno de tierra y humo. ¡Cepillo de dientes incluido en el combo! Espero haber dado bien con el talle, sin embargo.

Matthew sólo dio un pequeño sonido de reconocimiento y siguió fulminando a la pared con la mirada. Qué tan difícil es dar con el talle de tu _propio _gemelo_. _Bien, Alfred tenía espalda un poco más ancha y en general tenía una estructura más grande aun siendo de la misma altura (Alfred siempre decía que era porque Matthew era demasiado delgado, para nada porque él estuviera gordo, no, no) pero virtualmente eran del mismo talle.

Y entonces se preguntó, ¿por qué era que estaba siendo tan agresivo con la persona que había tirado todo para viajar a Hawaii, escalar un maldito volcán, _corriendo_, y hacer todo por evitar que se _suicide?_

Bueno, quizás por que una vez bien no arregla las mil veces mal que hubo. Las mil veces que Matthew sintió que el mundo se caía a sus pies y de Alfred no había ni noticias. Ni de Alfred ni de nadie.

Está bien que él tampoco nunca dijo nada. Pero uno espera que sus seres queridos (o al menos, los que considera así son) _notarían_ algo. Algo como su presencia, al menos. Pero nadie lo nota, y eso duele, y nadie nota que duele, y el no dice nada, y como no dice nada nadie lo nota, y se entra en un circulo infinito de depresión. Había marcas en su muñeca que podían darle a ese circulo una linea de tiempo.

Todo esto era su culpa, lo sabía, pero en definitiva fue por la continua sensación de abandono que todo empezó.

Dios, si había algo que odiaba era la sensación de abandono. Cuando era pequeño, cuando Francia decidió que Canadá no valía la pena y la entregaron a los ingleses a cambio de conservar sus más productivas y confiables colonias del caribe, supo que nunca más quería volver a sentirse así. Aún si Francis intentó explicarle que no era él quien lo dejaba ir sino sus superiores, él había sido muy pequeño para entender. Fue Francis quien lo llevó hasta la costa, dónde barcos ingleses esperaban, fue Francis el que lo entregó a los brazos de Arthur, por lo tanto su joven e influenciable mente lo único que registró fue que era Francis quien lo abandonaba a la merced de ese monstruo de cejas gigantes de quien tantas veces había hablado mal al punto de provocarle pesadillas con él.

Aún si era muy pequeño para entender razones, no era pequeño para entender algunos sentimientos. Y el abandono que sintió en esa casa dónde todos hablaban inglés y no estaba permitido preguntar por su _papa_ (porque Arthur ponía el grito en el cielo si lo hacía, sintiendo que algo tan simple como un niño extrañando al hombre que lo crió era un signo de subversión en la colonia del norte y de inmediato mandaba sirvientes a que le traigan las ultimas noticias de América, no sea cosa que se esté tramando un contraataque francés bajo sus narices), ese primer abandono fue lo que marcó sus primeros años de infancia. Y fue horrible.

Era un niño, joven, sin experiencia, soñador y eternamente optimista, y prometió nunca más sentirse asi. Tan _inocente_.

Nunca existió para el mundo, nunca lo haría. Simplemente, no_ valía la pena. _Su existencia era patética, e necesaria. Sentía que nadie lo necesitaba, y que si se iba nadie lo extrañaría.

Sí, seguro Alfred, Arthur, Francis, y alguno que otro de sus amigos, los más sentimentales como Seychelles o Katsuya darían un par de lastimas por él para pronto volver olvidarlo. Olvidado en vida, borrado en muerte.

-¿_M-matt_?-lo llamó su hermano, y la preocupación en su voz lo hizo despertar del trance en que se había metido sin notar.

Otra vez se había enredado en sus pensamientos depresivos y al parecer estaba llorando, seguramente se le escaparon un gimoteo o dos que alertaron al otro.

Sin decir nada, se levantó con algo más de ímpetu del planeado y se metió al baño.

Ese no era el lugar ni el momento de quebrarse.

Notó que aun vestía con la camisa blanca y los jeans que subió al volcán. Su pelo olía a humo, su ropa tan sucia que seguramente había dejado una mancha negra en las sabanas, y tenía un par de cortés, sobre todo en los brazos. La espalda le dolía terriblemente, quizás había algún moretón por ahí. En un costado vio una bolsa con lo que asumía era la ropa nueva y prendió la ducha. Bueno, le tenía que conceder a Alfred que sí era un obsesivo de la limpieza y que del momento en que abrió los ojos pensó en lo sucio que estaba. No sabía cuanto tiempo tardó, sólo sabía que seguramente tardo bastante. Aun así, al salir, cambiado con una remera negra que decía "Hawaii" en chillonas letras de colores y jeans oscuros, el otro seguía acostado viendo televisión.

Habia cierta expresión de aburrimiento en su cara, lo cual era raro porque Alfred siempre encontraba alguna tontería que ver. ¿Era aburrimiento o seriedad?

-Oh, ¡veo que te quedó perfecto, _cool_!

Matthew siguió con su expresión ilegible. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, Kumajiro instantáneamente acercándose al trote sobre las mantas.

-¿Tienes hambre? Podemos pedir servicio a la habitación, o ir al restaurant del hotel si quieres tomar aire. ¡Invito yo! Después de todo, Hawaii es parte de Estados Unidos, o sea que técnicamente eres mi huésped, ¡no hay forma que te deje pagar nada! Tú siempre haces lo mismo allá arriba en Canadá, así que ni intentes quejarte. Tienen un exquisito postre de chocolates que...definitivamente...

Alfred fue apagando sus voz al notar como los hombros de Matthew daban pequeños saltos, y que si se callaba podía escuchar la respiración errática.

Matthew quería golpearse a si mismo, pero no quería verse más patético de lo que ya se veía. _Yep_, se estaba quebrando ahí mismo.

-Ok, creo que es hora de hablar entonces-dijo Alfred, su voz ahora un susurro.

El canadiense sintió movimientos en la cama mientras el estadounidense se bajaba para pasar al frente y sentarse su lado.

-L-lo siento, A-alfred, ¡l-lo siento!

Habia tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantos insultos que tenía preparado, tantas quejas hacia su persona, y ninguna encontró caminó a su boca. Como siempre, disculpas era lo único que podía decir. Siempre tan pasivo-agresivo. Ya no sabía ni por qué se estaba disculpando, si por haberle cargado con la responsabilidad de Kumajiro, si por haberle hecho ir hasta allá, si por estar tratándolo como escoria aún si la agresión se mantenía en sus pensamientos y nunca encotraba expresión alguna, o si por estar llorando. Sabía lo mucho que el estadounidense odiaba ver a alguien llorar.

-¡Hey, hey, no son tus disculpas las que quiero, Mattie! Lo que quiero, es que me prometas es que nunca, nunca más en toda tu larga y extensa vida vas a volver a intentar algo así.

Matthew se llevó las manos a la cara intentando decir algo como "más fácil decir que hacerlo", pero sabía que se iba a trabar con las lágrimas, y de nuevo, no quería verse más deplorable de lo que ya estaba. Podía prometerle a Alfred todo lo que quisiera, podía escucharlo un día entero decirle lo mucho que le importaba, lo mucho que lo quería, y sabía que en un mes de nuevo estaría teniendo pensamientos suicidas. Alfred se olvidaría del asunto, y de su mera existencia también. Siempre fue así y no había razón para ser _naive_ y creer que algo podría cambiar como por arte de magia. La magia no existe. El amor no existe. Él mismo no debería existir en esos momentos.

-Matthew, _¿me estás escuchando?_

Había algo en la voz del mayor que le dio escalofríos. Era un tono bajo, peligroso, un tono que no era común en él, y que si alguna vez lo sintió, estuvo dirigido a sus más fervientes enemigos, como decir Rusia en la época de la guerra fría. Nunca, nunca, Alfred usó ese tono con él. Sus gimoteos parecieron congelarse ahí mismo y no se atrevía a sacar las manos de sus ojos.

-Realmente suena _terriblemente_ raro que me llames así. Aún si el resto del mundo lo hace.-respondió más calmado de lo que esperaba, aunque a su gusto su voz sonaba demasiado frágil, y aun no se quería destapar la cara.

-Si bueno, es por que estoy realmente, _terriblemente, _soberanamente, enojado contigo. _Matthew_.

-Oh. Jamás lo hubiera esperado.

-Sí. Yo tampoco.

-¿Realmente, _Amérique_? ¿_Realmente_?

Alfred reprimió un gruñido. No de nuevo con ese maldito _Amérique_ que le hacía querer golpear algo.

-Sí, _Matthew_. Realmente.

-Oh, no imagino tu sorpresa entonces.

Alfred tenía una respuesta para eso. Sin embargo optó por dejar caer los hombros en un suspiro y llevarse una mano al pelo en un gesto nervioso.

-Supongo que debería haberlo notado, ¿no? Para que llegues al punto de recurrir a eso...a _esos,_ siendo que dejaste en claro ahí arriba que no es la primera vez._ Damn, _Mattie_._

El canadiense sintió cierta tranquilidad al escuchar el cariñoso sobrenombre, y luego se sintió como un idiota por sentirse así. Cursilería barata no iba a llevarlo a ningún lado. Aún así, se sorprendió a si mismo restregándose los ojos para secarse las lágrimas y luego pasar a mirar el piso. Alfred decidió seguir hablando.

-Pero te juro que nunca esperé algo así. Nunca pensé...nunca noté que estabas, así, Mattie. Dios, dime que sucedió, por qué-...-

-No quiero hablar del tema, Alfred.

-Pues que mal, porque no puedes intentar saltar de un _fucking _volcan y luego no querer hablar.

-_En._

_-...what?_

_-En_ un volcán. Intentar saltar _en_ un volcán. No _de_ un volcán. No es lo mismo.

-_Well_, _f__uck it._ Entendiste mi punto.

Matthew no iba a hablar, asi que mantuvo la boca cerrada y la mirada pegada en la pared azul de antes. Aún si sentia los ojos de Alfred mirarlo casi sin pestañear clavados en su nuca, no iba a decir una palabra.

-¿Desde cuando te sientes...así?-preguntó Alfred, intentando recurrir a preguntas para conseguir infomación.

-No tienes por qué fingir interés, _Amérique_. Ya lo hiciste, ya salvaste el día. Ya fuiste el héroe, _hooray_ por tí.

-_Matthew_-...-aggh, dios no me llames así es absolutamente _detestable_.

-Hum. Tú eres detestable, _Amérique_.

Alfred no contestó, y cuando Matthew se giró sólo las milésimas de centimetros necesarias para verlo de costado, vio que estaba mordiéndose el labio y que sus ojos, más que verse amenazantes y fríos como se ven cuando están enojados, estaban más bien extrañamente vidriosos y rojos. No en tan mal estado como los suyos propios que había podido ver en el espejo, pero deplorables de alguna forma también. Cuando bastante tiempo de incómodo silencio pasó, casi tres minutos enteros, Alfred pareció encontrar sus voz

-¿Es por mí?-preguntó sonando tan deplorable como se veían sus ojos azul cielo-quiero decir, ¿tengo algo que ver en la causa? _Pff_, claro que tiene que ver, si soy uno de los que menos te reconoce y soy tu propio _fucking_ hermano. Soy un idiota por si quiera preguntar, lo sé.

-...es, por un montón de cosas, Al. Fred.

El mayor dio una pequeña sonrisa. Las barreras parecían empezar a caer.

-Pues tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar, porque no vamos a salir de aquí hasta que quede claro que no, nunca voy a perdonarte por hacer algo así; realmente creo que es muy egoísta de tu parte haberlo hecho; sí, eres extremadamente importante para mí, y si vuelvo a enterarme que quieres hacer algo parecido voy a encerrarte en mi bunker anti bombas de Texas, y van a tener que traer a todo tu querido ejercito canadiense, incluido la fuerza aérea, para que esté dispuesto a liberarte. De más está decir que tienes prohibido el ingreso a Hawaii por el resto de tu vida.

Matthew no dio más que un chasquido sarcástico y le dio una pequeña mirada a la ventana del frente de la habitación. Estaban al nivel del suelo, había rejas en la ventana. Alfred no se había tomado nada la ligera. Cuando se decidió a responderle, no fue más que un susurro que aún estando cerca era imposible de escuchar. Alfred se acercó, sus piernas tocándose, y le pidió que repitiera.

-Dije que en menos de una semana vas a olvidarte de todo.

-...no es justo que me digas eso sin darme una oportunidad, Matt. No sabía que estaba así.

-No sabes que existo la mitad del tiempo.

Alfred encontró que no tenía una buena respuesta para eso. No una que no lo condenara aún más.

-Sí se que existes, Matt. Lo tengo presente todo el tiempo. Sólo que...

-Que pretendes no hacerlo, porque no vaya a ser que alguien te vea sociabilizando con mi patética persona.

-No. _Pretendo _no verte porque-...

-Eres un maldito hipócrita

-¡No! Bueno, sí lo soy, pero-...

-Porque es más fácil evitarme. Porque desearías no tener que lidiar conmigo pero lamentablemente sientes que es tu responsabilidad hacerte cargo de tu triste y poco importante hermano. Porque-...

-¡Podrías dejarme hablar!

-¡No! ¡No quiero escuchar tu patética excusa! ¡Se que vas a mentirme sólo para hacerme sentir mejor!

-¡Quizás no quiera que los demás te vean, de acuerdo!...Quizás sea un poco...exagerado, pero quizás te ignoro porque no quiero que los demás...te vean de la misma forma que te veo yo.

Matthew le dio una mirada de confusión a la pared para luego girarse. Alfred estaba sentado con la pierna derecha doblada sobre la cama para estar de frente a él, aunque sus ojos miraban el suelo y otra vez se estaba mordiendo el labio. Esa expresión de inseguridad no era una expresión común en su cara, haciendo que Matthew inconscientemente le prestara más atención.

-Recuerdo que dijiste que hace mucho tiempo que estabas buscando el coraje para hacer...lo que intentaste hacer. Realmente espero que no sea el mismo tiempo que yo vengo esperando a encontrar el valor para hacer...otra cosa, porque eso sería por demás terrible. La diferencia es que tú lo encontraste y yo soy un idiota que no puede hacer lo que vino a hacer, siendo que lo tuyo requiere mil veces más valor que lo mio.

-Alfred, lo que dices no tiene mucho sentido.

-No, ¿verdad?-dio un pequeño suspiro-Matt, me importas mucho. Quizás nunca recuerde tu cumpleaños a tiempo, quizás sea un hipócrita que te ignora en las reuniones porque soy demasiado..._posesivo_, quizás haya fallado terriblemente en notar tu depresión, pero por Dios si hay que sé es que me importas y que no sé como puedo llegar a reaccionar, ni quiero averiguarlo, si es que te mueres.

Matthew podía sentir sus mejillas enrojecer más y más, tan concentrado estaba en escuchar lo que Alfred decía y al mismo tiempo ignorar sus ojos azules que sentía le estaban perforando el alma, que no notó en que momento Alfred se acercó aún más, pasando la pierna que tenía en la cama detrás de él, y tomando sus cara con ambas manos para obligarlo a mirarlo.

-Ashh, se que me veo tan idiota como me siento, sobre todo por tener que estar diciéndote esto a ti, que siempre tuviste una excelente presentación verbal, y seguro en este momento ya has pensado en 5 formas distintas de decir esto que son 20 veces mejor que el balbuceo que yo estoy dando, pero en definitiva es a ti al único que tengo que decircelo, ¿no?

-...su-supongo.

Alfred dio una débil sonrisa, y su aspecto de incertidumbre hicieron que el corazón de Matthew diera un vuelco. Sin sus lentes, era más fácil ver sus ojos con un toque vidrioso (Y Matthew no iba admitirlo pero siempre le encantaron los ojos de Alfred, la manera en que podían leerse mil emociones en ellos. Hoy en particular parecían más vivos que nunca)

¿Era Alfred el que se estaba acercando o era él?

Estando tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones mezclarse, se detuvieron (o se detuvo sea quien sea el que se estaba moviendo, a estás alturas Matthew ya no sabía ni su propio nombre) Mirándose a los ojos tan profundamente que haría a cualquier espectador sonrojarse. El mundo se detuvo en ese instante sólo para ellos.

-Prométeme, Mattie, que la próxima vez que pienses en algo así, o si quiera parecido, me dirás, ¿ok?

Matthew se dio cuenta que tenía la lengua hecha un nudo incapaz de hablar, ¿y en qué momento pasó sus brazos por el cuello del otro?

El aliento de Alfred danzaba en sus mejillas, oliendo a una mezcla de café y pasta de dientes. Asintió levemente con la cabeza, escapandosele un quejido de sorpresa cuando Alfred se tiró hacia adelante unos milímetros con una sonrisa haciendo que sus labios se rozaran.

Matthew se dio cuenta que Alfred estaba esperando que sea él quien formalice el contacto, cómo si estuviera esperando permiso, quedándose estático allí con sus labios tocándose pero sin ser un beso en sí.

Y entonces escucharon golpes sobre madera.

Los dos dieron un salto separándose, asustado como si hubieran sido _atrapados en el acto_. Se giraron a la puerta que seguía cerrada, y hubo más golpes.

Se giraron a mirarse, y Matthew se sintió realmente incomodo por tener sus manos en los hombros de Alfred. El mayor, sin embargo, parecía más que contento y dio media sonrisa antes de tomarlo de la cintura y atraer sus labios a los suyos. Para su deleite, Matthew enseguida abrió la boca dándole libre acceso.

Se sentía tan bien como siempre lo imagino, con su estómago girando de emoción incluido. Era bastante triste pensar a lo que se tuvo que llegar para que por fin se animara. Es que sinceramente, sonará estúpido, pero siempre pensó que era bastante obvio lo muy preciado que era Matthew para él.

Al parecer no era tan así.

Suavemente, lo empujó hacia la cama acostándose sobre él, ni un segundo interrumpiendo el beso. Tomó uno de los brazos del menor que estaban aferrados en su cuello para entrelazar sus manos, su otra mano yendo a enredarse en ese cabello sedoso que siempre le encantó, sin importarle que aún estuviera húmedo.

Hubo otro golpe en la puerta y decidieron separase. Alfred le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse. Matthew se llevó una mano a los labios, sentándose de golpe cuando sintió la puerta abrirse. Hubo un par de insultos, y gente entrando, pero Matthew no podía registrar otra cosa que el hecho que Alfred acababa de besarlo y todo parecía dar vueltas.

-Oh, _God_, ¡estás bien!

Si alguna vez hubiera imaginado una situación así, jamás hubiera esperado fuera Arthur quien gritara al verlo. Al parecer Francis no podía ni hablar. Sintió que de nuevo era tirado a la cama, esta vez dos cuerpos eran los que lo aplastaban (porque ni Arthur ni Francis estaban sosteniendo ni un parte de su peso, como Alfred aparentemente si había hecho porque si tuvo problemas para respirar segundos atrás no fue por tener mucho peso encima precisamente) Francis besó su frente mientras Arthur se corría a un costado para pasarse una mano por los ojos.

-_Dieu_, _Mathieu_, casi morimos de un infarto cuando Alfred nos llamó-murmuró el francés negándose a separarse.

Arthur, sentado ya, dijo algo parecido a "¿Cómo te sientes, _love_? ¿Alguna herida?", pero Matthew no lo escuchaba, apoyado en sus codos aún con el peso de Francis sobre él, sus ojos cruzaron la habitación y se perdieron en los de Alfred parado frente a ellos. El mayor le dio una sonrisa tímida,y una vez más, Matthew sentía como las lágrimas se juntaban y el quiebre se acercaba.

Sólo que esta vez, había gente para mantenerlo en una pieza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El reloj marcó las 3 de la mañana cuando abrió los ojos. Era 4 de Julio, y no estaba sólo en esa enorme cama de un hotel en Hawaii. Más temprano habían ido a cenar, luego a un bar, y luego de alguna forma habían terminado así.

Acostado mirando al techo, su derecha Francis dormía boca abajo, poco importándole que Kumajiro estuviera acostado en su espalda ni que estubiera aplastando el brazos de Matthew debajo del suyo. Del otro lado Alfred dormía de costado, manteniendo la distancia a pesar del restringido espacio. Aún si era unos centímetros, no había ninguna parte de sus cuerpos que se tocaran. Matthew dio media sonrisa pensado de dónde habría salido tanta timidez. Detrás de él podía distinguir la silueta de Arthur en la oscuridad, durmiendo de costado pero dándoles la espalda.

Quizás era por el alcohol aun corriendo en su sistema, quizás era porque era 4 de Julio, quizás porque intentó saltar de un volcán haciendo que toda otra osadía parezca juego de niños, quizás porque estaba demasiado dormido para tener un razonamiento correcto, la cosa es que Matthew se giró para estar frente a Alfred (ignorando la vocecita en su cabeza que decía nunca, _nunca, _ofrecerle la espalda a Francis). Una mano fue a acariciar su mejilla mientras la otra rozaban suavemente con la yema de los dedos los pequeños moretones que había alrededor del cuello. Algo parecido a un sonrojo se apareció al pensar en lo dulce y tranquilo que se vea durmiendo.

Con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad pero sin importarle, y menos importándole que el hecho que no estaban solos, se acercó más y lo besó. No pasaron dos segundos que sintió manos a sus costados. Alfred giró para acostarse sobre sus espalda llevándose a Matthew con él, quien dejó sus piernas caer a cada lado de las caderas del estadounidense, y la mano que tenía en su cuello la llevó a enterrarse en su cabello. Alfred dejó los brazos al alrededor de la cintura del canadiense aún cuando el beso se profundizó, dando el claro mensaje de que no pensaba dejarlo ir en un largo rato. Matthew sintió escalofríos al sentir una mano colarse bajo su remera y aferrarse a su espalda.

Cuando se separaron, fuertemente sonrojados y respirando agitadamente pero intentando no hacer escándalo, había una sonrisa tranquila en Alfred.

-Espero que eso no haya sido un intento de _beso de_ _despedida_ antes de querer escaparte-le dijo el mayor pasando a la seriedad

Matthew dio media sonrisa resignada y se dejó caer para enterrar delicadamente la cara en el cuello del mayor intentando no aplicar presión en la zona herida.

-Si lo era ya lo arruinaste.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio en los que Alfred se dedicó a acariciar su cabello.

-Feliz cumplea-...

-No lo digas-dijo Alfred interrumpiéndolo-tengo el presentimiento de que voy a pasar el más hermoso de los cumpleaños después de que tú tuviste el más horrible de toda tu vida, pasados y futuros cumpleaños incluidos, y eso me hace sentir extremadamente culpable. Así que nunca más vuelvas a desearme un feliz cumpleaños, ¿sí?

-Hum, he tenido peores. _Happy Birthday, Al. _

_-Damn you. Happy belated birthday, Mattie. _

Alfred apretó su agarre, y simplemente se quedaron ahí, disfrutando la cercanía. A ninguno le importó si Arthur y Francis estuvieran despiertos o no.

.

(lo estaban)

**FIN**

* * *

_Edición y revisión: 22/07/2012_

**Bueno, ahí está. Fluff, todos vivos, todos contentos, todos a salvo.**

**Esta historia es mi respuesta a la gran cantidad de fics que estoy viendo últimamente donde Mattie quiere suicidarse (y en muchos muere) demasiado angst me estaba volviendo loca!**

**Ahora puedo pedir un pequeño review? :)**


End file.
